


Adventures of hope county with staci Pratt

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, I just can't even over pratt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: This is kinda like Pratt journal mixed together with the readers point of view
Relationships: Deputy Petra/John Seed (sorta), stace has a crush on the deputy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired by 30 days of staci Pratt by your_taxidermy.
> 
> We had a very short comment section chat on their post that was very heart warming and made my night. So whoever is reading this I hope you have a fantastic day or night

7:00 a.m

"Jesus Pratt what happened to your computer screen?" "Hudson taped a bunch of pictures of......this is embarrassing to even say in the work place.....but she fucking taped...." "Don't even need to say it I already see the issue and would you like help untaping the penises off of your monitor?" "Yes. I would really appreciate that rook " sherif came to see what the hell Pratt and Moore were doing at Pratts desk. "Pratt rook why are you loite- Pratt why are there dicks on your monitor?" "I think Hudson has the answer to that" "Hudson.....I didn't know this was your new low." Hudson and the sheriff went into his office. "Well I guess this is your birthday gift from Hudson. What a great gift, and people called you a douchebag. Speaking of your birthday present happy birthday my guy." She gave him a lumpy wrapped present. "Why did you waste your money on my life?" "Just open the damn present!" Pratt opened his present. It was a sweat shirt that said 'I was made in hope county'. "I was needing one of these! Considering its the middle of November and I have literally almost no clothes."  
"Don't mention it Pratt." Her desk was next to his so they could chat while working. "So how's your thing with john?" She immediately groaned. "We are on the off part of the relationship at the moment. How bout you?" "Still single as a pringle" "well we could make our own cult then. Get all the singles together." "I wish."

12:09

"Pratt! It's our favorite part of the day! Lunchtime. Where do you wanna eat?" "Hmmm that's a real tough question......8-bit pizza bar?" "Legit was thinking the same thing"


	2. Henbane Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have sorta straighten up my attitude, there for I will no longer be childish and right a fic about people getting penises taped to their computer monitor.......yes someone SOMEHOW got my email and emailed me that I was childish ,incompetent, inappropriate writer, etc. So person who emailed me you are incompetent, you don't need to bother me about the shit that I post, and if you don't like it then you need to grow some balls Jim. 
> 
> Again thank you your_taxidermy for giving me support  
> Everyone except Karen shall be given heavenly advice by the staci gods and the monkeys gods!

"Ok so what's your poison? Which song do ya want to listen to Pratt?" "I don't even know what you have!" "Nickel back, cardi b, in this moment, melanie martinez, etcetera."  
"Fine uhhhhhh in this moment I guess" they drove to the 8-bit pizza bar singing along to the heavy metal, Pratt mostly let her sing since she's better at it he thought. They saw a person walking down the rode aimlessly, holding a shovel and not wearing shoes. "Hey pull up next to them let's talk to them." "Sir, ma'am?" The person looked at them with their whitish greenish eyes and they were horrifying."ok um you go along with your lovely day" the person screamed and started running towards the car. "SHIT SHIT SHIT ROOK PEDAL TO THE METAL!" Pratt closed the window and the angel hit the car leaving a ginormous scratch. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?!" "Scary." "No shit!.......we're almost to the pizza bar." The rest of the ride was silent as they were terrified by what the saw and they needed to take it in.

They sat down in the bar and waitress gave them their menus. And who came in next? Jonathan Seed of course. With Jacob and Joseph. Petra like calling john by his actual name Jonathan, she felt that it rolled off the tongue better and it sounded better than just JOHN.  
"Petra someone's here." Pratt said with a shit eating grin. Of course they sat right next to deputy Petra, and staci Pratts table. "Oh of course they are fucking here." She said whispering. John just looked at her and smiled until Jacob had to say something. "So Johnny you just gonna stare at your girlfriend or you two actually gonna converse in a conversation?"  
"Jacob!" He said covering his face with his hands. "Well since we are all here I'll just sit with you guys" Pratt and Petra sat at johns table and they started talking. "My child what have you done today?" "None of your concern Joseph." Jacob, john, and Pratt all snickered at that.  
"Peaches what about you?" "Jacob....just don't even go there" "here's something for ya Jakey.  
He spent half the morning untaping all of the dicks off his computer monitor. " john chimed in.  
"Wait. Who the hell taped dicks to his monitor?" Joseph glared at john when he said that. "Hudson did. His birthday is today to. " "wow that's a great present." The waitress brought their food to the table and they chatted for a bit. John and Petra excused themselves from the table and they both walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!


	3. To be married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is imafanoffarcryshush. So if your interested on what I post, go on there have a good day my guys gals or non binary pals.

John and Petra went outside. "John why are you here?" "I want to ask ya something." "What?" "Will you marry me?" He got onto his knees and pulled out a silver ring with a purple diamond.  
"WHAT?! OF FUCKING COURSE!" Lovingly they kissed and went back inside. Petra had a huge smile on her face. Since they were done eating Pratt and Petra left the bar to get back to the station."Pratt guess what?" "What?" "I have a fiancé now!" "You do? Sweet!" Pratt was happy for her, but he had a crush on her so he was kinda sad but happy at the same time.

They returned to the station and she told Hudson.

6:23

It was time to head home "see ya later" "bye Pratt" she almost got in her car until something Hit her in the leg and it really hurt. It was a bullet. Petra fell to the ground in pain and started screaming bloody murder. "So Petra how's it going?" It was holly. The girl that made Petra's life a living hell ever since she started dating john. "Holly I should have fucking known!" "I was supposed to be proposed to. Then you came along with your big fancy helicopter to the church and here we are!" "He didn't even love you. You didn't love him! All he was for to you was a quick fuck." Holly stepped on the bullet wound. "FUCK!" "Now you see how it feels to be in pain" Pratt, Whitehorse, and Hudson came rushing out with guns and tazers. "YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULTING A DEPUTY!" "See ya later bitch!" "Listen rook let me drive ya home to johns ranch ok?" "Sure thanks Pratt."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but my inspiration juice is not flowing for the moment


End file.
